1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to the production of foil paper and foil board, and particularly to such products having a brilliant metal surface.
2. PRIOR ART
Current packaging and labeling often relies on the use of foil paper and foil board upon which trademarks and other information is printed. The greater the brightness of the package or label, the greater the attention getting quality of the product. The brighter the foil paper or foil board used for packaging or labeling, the more attention it attracts to the product and the purchase possibilities become enhanced. Aluminum coated foil paper and foil board are extensively used because of brightness and attractiveness, and as well because color may be applied over the metalized dress to make a brilliant display. The metalized paper is also used to wrap cigarettes in packs, because such a wrapping is retentive to moisture, and prevents the cigarettes from drying out, as well as protecting them from insect infestation. Foil paper and foil board are produced by laminating strips or sheets of aluminum 0.00035' thick by the use of an adhesive to bond the metal foil to the paper strip or board. However, rolled aluminum used is not available with a very bright, shiny surface. Such a surface can be obtained by vacuum-metalizing the paper or board. But this has many problems. Paper is hygroscopic and releases moisture during the vacuum-metalizing, causing outgasing and the loss of vacuum. The irregular surface of the many papers causes greatly reduced reflectivity and marked dullness of the metal foil or board, presenting a matte rather than a mirror-like finish.